Regret
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Seorang artis terkenal, Jung Yunho, menyiakan-nyiakan istrinya karena istrinya mengandung. Lantas, kenapa dia menyia-nyiakan istrinya dan tidak menerima anak yang di kandung oleh istrinya itu? YunJae! BL! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T up to M *I Don't Know*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Seorang namja cantik tampak tengah menonton sebuah acara gossip yang memberitahukan tentang masalah atau scandal-scandal para selebriti Korea Selatan. Namja cantik itu menatap layar TV tersebut dengan pandangan sendu, lalu ia mengusap perutnya.

"Kenapa Yunnie membuat scandal dengan yeoja itu? Apakah ia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi" gumamnya sambil menahan isakan. Ia tak mau menangis karena scandal suaminya, bisa saja mereka hanya jalan bersama bukan karena ada hubungan yang lain kan? Maksudnya, bisa saja mereka jalan untuk saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain untuk di drama terbaru mereka kan?

CEKLEK

Pintu depan rumah itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja tampan yang tinggi masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan saja tanpa melirik namja cantik yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Y-Yun, apakah benar tentang scandalmu dengan Go Ara?" Tanya namja cantik itu dengan gugup, takut jika si namja tampan marah. Dan benar saja, si namja tampan yang bernama Jung Yunho itu langsung menjambak rambut si namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong dengan sangat kuat.

"A..awh.. a-appo Yun" ringisnya. Yunho mendecih lalu semakin memperkuat jambakannya.

"Ck, sudah kubilang kalau kau tak usah mengurusiku! Tentang aku yang dekat dengan Go Ara, Ya! Kami berpacaran! Dan kau tak usah mengurusi hubunganku dengannya! Kau urus saja kandunganmu yang sialan itu!" maki Yunho tepat di depan wajah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya, berusaha tidak menangis di depan Yunho dan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

'Dia menganggap darah dagingnya sendiri sialan' batin Jaejoong sedih.

Yunho melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Jaejoong lalu bergegas menaiki tangga yang akan membawanya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah menangis karena tak tahan Yunho terus menyakiti hatinya. Tapi ia harus kuat dan sabar. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat mencintai suaminya itu sekasar apapun dia. Mereka sudah melalui masa-masa yang berat agar mereka bersama dan sampai akhirnya menikah.

Dulu, mereka saling mencintai dan bersama-sama tanpa kedua orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong ketahui bahwa mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah 2 tahun lebih mereka berpacaran, Yunho memutuskan akan melamar Jaejoong. Yunho berkunjung ke rumah Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan appa dan umma kekasihnya itu. Setelah dia berbicara kalau dia akan melamar Jaejoong untuk menjadi istrinya, appa Jaejoong sangat marah dan tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Tapi, karena Yunho berlutut memohon dan terus bersumpah dan berjanji akan membahagiakan, melindungi, dan menjaga Jaejoong sampai akhir hayatnya, appa Jaejoongpun akhirnya merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Yunho walau sedikit tidak rela. Sementara umma Jaejoong merestui hubungan mereka, asal anaknya bahagia, ia pasti juga bahagia.

Yunho juga memberitahukan tentang lamarannya kepada umma dan appanya. Berbeda dari appa Jaejoong, appa Yunho setuju-setuju saja, karena itu adalah pilihan hidup anaknya. Tapi, appa Yunho juga bertanya, bagaimana dengan karir Yunho di masa depan? Saat itu Yunho adalah artis pendatang baru yang belum naik daun seperti sekarang, tapi karena dorongan dan motivasi dari keluarga dan istrinya akhirnya ia bisa menjadi artis terkenal seperti sekarang.

Yunho memutuskan untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong dari public. Karena ia takut jika ada seseorang yang membenci dirinya akan menyakiti Jaejoong. Pernikahannyapun hanya di saksikan oleh keluarganya dan keluarga Jaejoong. Benar-benar tertutup.

Lantas, kenapa Yunho membenci anak yang di kandung oleh Jaejoong?

Karena ia tak siap menjadi seorang appa. ia masih terlalu muda. Umurnya saja masih 24 tahun! Sementara Jaejoong 23 tahun.

oOo

"Yeoboseyo" ucap Yunho kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ne, yeoboseyo oppa~" balas seorang yeoja di seberang sana dengan suara manja.

"Ara-ah, kau sedang apa chagi?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sedang tidur oppa~" jawab yeoja itu yang ternyata adalah Go Ara, yeojachingunya.

"Ah, apakah oppa mengganggumu chagi?" Tanya Yunho lagi merasa tak enak karena telah menelfon Ara di saat yeoja itu tengah tertidur.

"Gwaenchana oppa~. Oppa tidak tidur?" ucap Ara dengan nada sok imut.

"Oppa juga mau tidur, tapi oppa mau mandi terlebih dahulu" balas Yunho lalu me-loudspeaker ponselnya karena ia akan membuka bajunya untuk mandi.

"Aw~ oppa pasti sexy sekali" ucap Ara yang membuat Yunho tertawa.

Jaejoong yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Yunho dan Ara dari awal karena ia akan memasuki kamarnya dan Yunho untuk tidur merasa hatinya di remas dengan kuat. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yunho akan memanggil Ara dengan panggilan 'Chagi'. Padahal, Yunho dulu memberikan panggilan 'Chagi' hanya untuk Jaejoong seorang. Tapi itu…. Dulu….

"Kau mau melihat oppa mandi eoh?" Tanya Yunho nakal. Ara yang di seberang sana sudah be-blushing ria.

"Ah~ oppa... Tidak~ aku tidak mau melihat oppa mandi~ sudah, mandi dulu sana. Oppa bau ih~" ucap Ara dengan nada sok imut lagi.

"Oppa tidak bau kok. Yasudah, oppa mau mandi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok chagi. Good night. Saranghae" ucap Yunho lalu memutuskan sambungannya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah Jaejoong. Apa kata Yunho tadi? Saranghae? Yunho pernah berkata padanya kalau Yunho hanya akan mengatakan 'Saranghae' hanya untuknya. Tapi, sekarang ia mendengar kalau Yunho berkata 'Saranghae' kepada orang lain.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah benar kalau Yunho sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Dia sering sekali menyakiti hatiku, tapi kenapa aku masih terus bertahan untuk berada di sisinya?" gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Karena tak tahan lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya lari ke pintu depan dan pergi dari rumah. Ia tak tau kenapa ia berlari, tapi hatinya yang menyuruh agar ia lari dari rumah itu. Dan sekarang, ia tak tau mau lari kemana. Biarlah langkah kakinya yang memilih jalan untuknya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Pendek ya? :3

Buat yang minta lanjutan My Innocent Boyfriend, saya sungguh meminta maaf karena kayaknya cukup sampai di situ aja fanficnya. Tapi, saya bakalan buat epilognya kok^^

Curcol dikit boleh ya :3

Saya seneng banget waktu liat Yunppa di Spectrum. Sumpah, keren terus ganteng abis ,….

Mood saya lagi down juga karena hoax YunBoa T,T… yang buat tuh hoax gak bertanggung jawab banget, gara-gara tuh hoax, mood saya buat lanjutin ff YunJae hilang seketika bagai di terpa angin dengan mudahnya :'(…

Saya juga lagi senang karena teaser Jaemma udah keluar^^ aisshhh… cantik bener dah~ Yunppa pasti liat tuh teaser umma :3

Satu lagi... Akhirnya... setelah rela lumutan beberapa jam demi untuk melihat HoMin di stage SMTOWN tadi di S**V, mereka perform juga^^ aigooo... padahal di kira HoMin gak bakalan nampil, tapi ternyata mereka keluar juga :D  
Aaaa... sedih banget liat mereka cuma berdua ;_; waktu mereka nyanyi Rising Sun, saya nyari-nyari suara JYJ oppa T-T

Ok, sekian curcolnya yang gak penting :3

Gomawo~

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T or M? *saya gak tau nih fanfic ratednya apa#plak*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Yunho baru saja bangun tidur pagi dan dia tak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun. Biasanya pagi-pagi, Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yunho, tapi pagi ini tidak ada sarapan sama sekali di meja makan.

Yunho menyerngit heran. Kemana sebenarnya Jaejoong? Dari tadi malam sejak ia pulang, ia tidak melihat istrinya itu lagi. Tapi ia tidak merasa khawatir dengan kemana Jaejoong, karena ia yakin pasti Jaejoong akan pulang dengan sendirinya.

Akh, Yunho baru ingat! Pagi ini ia akan memulai shooting drama terbarunya. Yunho bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu lalu memakai pakaiannya. Masalah sarapan, ia akan sarapan di luar saja dengan di temani kekasih barunya, Go Ara.

oOo

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata indahnya untuk membiasakan sinar cahaya matahari pagi yang terasa menusuk retina matanya. Ia duduk lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sekarang ia tengah terduduk di salah satu halte yang jauh dari rumahnya.

Semalam dia berlari terus-menerus, sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan beristirahat di halte itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia sudah berada jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, langkah kakinyalah yang membawanya kemari.

Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas mengingat kejadian semalam. Hatinya sungguh terasa sakit. Kenapa Yunho tak mau menerima anak mereka? Itukan bukan kesalahannya karena Yunho tak memakai 'pengaman' saat mereka melakukan 'itu' beberapa bulan lalu.

Jaejoong kadang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Tak menerima anak kandungnya hanya karena masih terlalu muda? Huh! Sungguh konyol! Seharusnya Yunho bersyukur karena Jaejoong hamil, sementara orang-orang lain di luar sana menginginkan hamil!

Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan entah kemana. Jaejoong tak tau tujuannya sekarang kemana. Ia tak mau kembali ke rumah kedua orangtuanya, karena tak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. Jaejoong terus berjalan dengan pandangan mata yang kosong, sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia berada di tengah-tengah zebracross dengan lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau, yang berarti kendaraan lewat!

"Yah, kau! Cepat menyingkir!" teriak seseorang kepada Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa teriakan itu di tujukan untuknya dan tetap terus berjalan.

TIINNN…. TIIINNNN….

Jaejoong berhenti di tempat setelah mendengar suara klakson mobil yang berada dalam jarak kurang dari 100 meter berada di samping kirinya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menutup matanya secara perlahan. Mungkin ini adalah jalan untuknya agar ia tak mendapatkan rasa sakit lagi di hatinya.

GREB

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh seseorang dan menariknya menyingkir ke pinggir jalan.

"Yah, babo! Kau mau mati eoh?" bentak seseorang itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong.

"Omo! Jae?" Tanya seseorang itu lagi setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong secara keseluruhan karena sewaktu di tengah jalanan tadi, ia hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah" gumam Jaejoong pelan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah menolongnya karena seseorang itu lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Ah, ternyata benar! Jae, bagaimana kabarmu? Oh ya, kenapa kau mau bunuh diri eoh?" Tanya seseorang yang bernama Changmin itu dengan cepat. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap aspal jalanan yang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatiannya dari pada namja di depannya.

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kenapa kau mau bunuh diri eoh?" Tanya Changmin lagi sambil memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong.

"Eumm.. itu.. tadi itu.. aku sedang melamun" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku percaya eoh? Aku tau sifatmu Jae. Oh ya, ayo kita mengobrol sebentar di café sekitar sini" ajak Changmin dan langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong begitu saja sebelum Jaejoong berkata apa-apa.

oOo

"Oppa~ kenapa oppa lama sekali datangnya? Oppa tahu, aku bosan berada di sini" kata Ara sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kanan Yunho.

"Mian, Ara. Eum, kau mau tidak menemaniku sarapan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ne, aku mau sekali oppa" jawab Ara riang. Yunho dan Ara pergi ke sebuah café yang berada di dekat lokasi shooting mereka. Mereka berjalan kaki saja karena café tersebut tidak terlalu jauh.

oOo

"Jae, kudengar kau sudah menikah ya?" Tanya Changmin lalu menyesap cappuccino latte-nya.

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong singkat. Sedari tadi ia menundukkan kepalanya, entah karena apa.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menikah? Dan, dengan siapa? Bisakah aku berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Changmin bertubi. Jujur saja, ia merasa sedikit sakit hati karena Jaejoong telah menikah. Dia dan Jaejoong adalah teman sekelas dan berteman baik selama masih di High School. Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong pada masa itu dan akhirnya ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada namja cantik itu. Tapi, Jaejoong menjawab pernyataan cintanya dengan berkata, " Minnie, kita masih bersekolah. Lagian, aku berjanji kalau aku akan pacaran setelah aku lulus High School". Changmin waktu itu sedikit membenarkan jawaban Jaejoong, mereka masih bersekolah. Sampai akhirnya, setelah mereka lulus High School, Changmin melanjutkan pendidikannya di Jepang dan itulah yang menyebabkan ia tak bisa berpacaran dengan Jaejoong. Ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi ke Jepang.

"Aku.. aku menikah sudah satu tahun lebih. Eum.. aku menikah dengan.. dengan…" Jaejoong tergugup ketika akan memberitahukan nama suaminya kepada Changmin.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa? Ayo, beritahu aku" desak Changmin.

Jaejoong mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Changmin dan berbisik dengan pelan.

"Jung Yunho" bisik Jaejoong dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Oh, Jung Yunho. Ku ki-. MWO? Jung Yunho?" kaget Changmin dan tak sengaja berteriak nama 'Jung Yunho' membuat pelanggan-pelanggan lain café tersebut celingukan karena mendengar nama 'Jung Yunho'.

"Ne" ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Omo! Aku tak percaya kau bisa menikah dengannya!" gumam Changmin tak percaya.

"Ku dengar-dengar Jung Yunho suamimu itu menjalin hubungan dengan Go Ara. Apa kau tidak cemburu Jae?" pertanyaan Changmin barusan membuat hati Jaejoong sakit kembali. Padahal hatinya cukup senang tadi karena bertemu dengan teman lamanya, tapi kembali sakit karena Changmin membawa-bawa nama Yunho.

"Eum… kata Yunho mereka tidak terikat hubungan apapun. Mereka hanya mengakrabkan diri dengan jalan bersama" ucap Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk tersenyum palsu di tengah rasa sakit hatinya. Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tahu kalau senyum Jaejoong itu adalah senyum palsu. Ia bisa membedakan yang mana senyum tulus dan palsu dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ah ani, Jung Jaejoong maksudnya.

oOo

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya seorang waitress kepada Yunho.

"Um.. spaghettinya satu lalu lemon tea hangat satu. Kau mau pesan apa Ara?" Yunho melihat kepada Ara yang tengah memainkan ponselnya.

"Strawberry juice saja" kata Ara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

"Spaghetti satu, lemon tea hangat satu, dan strawberry juicenya juga satu. Silahkan di tunggu tuan" ucap sang waitress lalu berjalan pergi. Dalam hati waitress itu, ia sangat senang karena bisa melihat seorang Jung Yunho secara langsung, benar-benar sangat tampan.

Yunho melihat-lihat sekitar café itu sambil menunggu pesanannya datang. Tiba-tiba saja mata musangnya menangkap seorang namja yang memunggunginya dan namja imut/tampan tengah mengobrol. Ia yakin kalau namja cantik itu adalah Jaejoong, istrinya, karena ia melihat baju yang di kenakan namja itu sama dengan baju yang di pakai Jaejoong semalam.

"Huh… jadi dia bermain dengan namja lain eoh! Ah! Aku tak percaya kalau anak yang di kandungnya itu adalah anakku!" gumam Yunho pelan dan tak dapat di dengar oleh Ara yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong dan namja imut/tampan itu lalu tersenyum sinis.

oOo

"Jae, ayo kuantar kau pulang" tawar Changmin kepada Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah Minnie. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Ani, kalau aku tak mengantarmu pasti kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi" ucap Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Ne Changminnie. Aigoo~ sifaamu yang suka khawatir padaku tak hilang-hilang ya" ujar Jaejoong lalu menyubit pipi Changmin dengan gemas membuat Changmin sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Kajja"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oh ya, saya mau meluruskan sesuatu. BTW, characternya Yun sama Jae memang saya terinspirasi dari ff-nya Jung Hyun Hyo eonni yang 'Haengbok', tentang Yunho yang jadi selebriti dan gak nerima anaknya. Tapi, makin kedepan, ceritanya berbeda kok^^

Gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya^^

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T or M? *saya gak tau nih fanfic ratednya apa#plak*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelah. Akhirnya, pengambilan gambar untuk dramanya hari ini selesai. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi. Sekali lagi Yunho menghembuskan nafas lelahnya dan pergi kearah parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Badannya lelah sekali hari ini. Dia hanya di beri waktu 10 menit untuk break dari sang sutradara. Hhh~ sebenarnya ia tidak mau menerima peran di drama tersebut, tetapi maganernya memaksa terus menerus sehingga ia akhirnya menerima peran tersebut.

Yunho mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celananya lalu menekan tombol untuk membuka mobilnya. Ia masuk dan lansung menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

oOo

Jaejoong saat ini sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya untuk menunggu Yunho pulang. Akhirnya ia kembali juga ke rumah ini. Sebelumnya, ia berpikir kalau tak mau kembali ke rumah karena pasti Yunho tetap tak akan menganggapnya dan terus menyakitinya.

GESSS

Sebuah suara deru mesin mobil terdengar di telinga namja cantik itu. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke pintu depan lalu membukanya.

"Yun, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong berbasa-basi.

"Eum" Yunho menggumam lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan dadanya sakit karena di acuhkan oleh Yunho. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih mencintai Yunho dan juga masih menjadi istrinya, jadi ia harus sabar menghadapi Yunho. Mungkin saja Yunho kelelahan karena habis menjalani shooting kan?

"Yun, kau mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya jika kau mau" ucap Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang sedang berjalan kearah tangga.

"Tidak" Jawab Yunho singkat dan tanpa melihat kepada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Yunho lagi dengan singkat dan nada yang meningkat satu oktaf.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau sudah makan? Apa kau mau kopi?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi tak menyerah.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di tengah tangga lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Ia mulai mendekati Jaejoong yang tampaknya sedikit ketakutan karena akan dimarahi oleh Yunho.

"Ku bilang TIDAK, ya TIDAK!" teriak Yunho kuat sambil mencengkram dagu Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar ketakutan karena Yunho yang marah. Ia menutup matanya karena tak berani menatap mata Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kau! Kau tak tau kalau aku lelah! Aku lelah dan tak butuh apa-apa darimu!" bentak Yunho lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya di dagu Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Huh! Kenapa kau kembali? Seharusnya kau pergi saja bersama selingkuhanmu!" desis Yunho. Entah kenapa, ia mejadi sangat marah ketika kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. Jaejoong berduaan dengan selingkuhannya, berada di satu café dengannya.

"Y-Yun… a-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup. Apakah Yunho melihatnya bersama Changmin semalam di café?

"Cihh… kau mau mengelak eoh? Jadi kau pergi semalam untuk melayani selingkuhanmu itu eoh?" tuduh Yunho dengan nada yang sinis. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu merasakan hatinya sakit kembali. Yunho menuduhnya selingkuh? Yang benar saja! Bukannya Yunho sendiri yang selingkuh?

"Aku tak pernah berselingkuh Yun. Kau salah paham! Dan apa maksudmu tadi? Melayani? Kau pikir aku namja murahan?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir.

"Aku melihatmu dengan seorang namja di café semalam. Lalu malam sebelumnya kau pergi kan? Kau pergi untuk melayani selingkuhanmu itu kan!" bentak Yunho lalu menyudutkan Jaejoong di pinggir tangga.

"Aku tak selingkuh! Kau harus percaya padaku Yun… namja itu hanya hoobae-ku sewaktu aku masih di High School!" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hah? Kau pikir aku percaya? Karena kau sudah melayani selingkuhanmu itu, sekarang saatnya kau melayaniku!" ujar Yunho lalu langsung mencium Jaejoong dengan ganas.

Jaejoong memberontak dalam ciuman Yunho. Setan apa yang merasuki tubuh suaminya itu, sampai ia menjadi seperti ini. Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya tapi dengan cepat Yunho memegang pergelangan tangannya agar Jaejoong tak memberontak.

"Yun.. mmmlepa..s..kan.." ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia merasakan Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya untuk melesat masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses lebih kepada Yunho, terpaksa Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Yunho menjilat darah di bibir Jaejoong yang tadi dia gigit.

Jaejoong tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yunho yang sudah di kuasai oleh amarah dan hawa nafsu menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style ke kamar mereka berdua dengan tidak melepaskan ciumannya.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah sekarang. Percuma untuk memberontak, karena pada akhirnya dia akan membuang-buang tenaga.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar dengan sikunya lalu masuk ke dalam dan menendang pintu itu agar tertutup. Ia melempar tubuh Jaejoong di kasur dengan kasar, lalu berjalan ke lemari. Jaejoong meringis karena Yunho yang menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ia melihat Yunho tengah mengambil sesuatu dari lemari.

Gotcha! Yunho akhinya menemukan dasinya lalu kembali berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan menyeringai.

"Ini hukumanmu karena berani selingkuh dan melayani orang lain selain aku" ujar Yunho dengan seringaiannya.

Perlahan, ia mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar karena ketakutan dan dengan perlahan Jaejoong mundur.

BUK

God! Jaejoong sudah mentok di kepala ranjang dan semakin ketakutan. Apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya? Ia benar-benar sangat takut sekarang.

"Come on Jae" bisik Yunho.

Yunho semakin mendekati Jaejoong lalu mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mengikatnya di kepala ranjang dengan memakai dasinya. Jaejoong menahan sakit di pergelangan tangannya karena Yunho mengikatnya dengan sangat kuat. ia yakin, pasti pergelangan tangannya sudah sangat memerah sekarang.

"Let's we start this" bisik Yunho lagi di telinga Jaejoong dengan sensual. Lelah yang tadi hinggap di tubuhnya, hilang begitu saja.

Yunho melumat telinga Jaejoong lalu menggigitnya, membuat Jaejoong tak sadar mengeluarkan desahannya yang semakin membuat libido Yunho meningkat.

"Y..Yun.. ja..jangannn.. lakukan.. i…ini padaku… a-aku sedang hamilll" ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menahan desahannya ketika Yunho mulai membelai selangkangannya.

Tapi, seakan tak peduli dengan perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan cepat mencium Jaejoong lagi dengan ganas sambil membuka kancing piyama yang tengah menutupi tubuh indah Jaejoong.

Yunho berhasil membuka kancing piyama Jaejoong dan langsung membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan terburu-buru. Ah, ia sudah sangat tidak tahan. 'Yunnie kecil'nya sudah mendesak ingin di keluarkan sekarang. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri, ia merasa kalau Yunho semakin menyakiti hatinya dan membuat sebuah lubang hitam menganga di dalam Jaejoong.

oOo

"Ah! Appo!" rintih Jaejoong yang merasakan perutnya seperti di remas-remas dengan kuat.

"Umma… umma.. appo" rintih Jaejoong lagi dan air matanya mulai keluar karena tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Yunho yang terganggu dengan rintihan Jaejoong di pagi hari membuka matanya lalu langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho datar.

"Ah! Appo Yun… perutku sakit sekali" adu Jaejoong lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa perutmu sakit?" Tanya Yunho yang mulai khawatir melihat raut wajah Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Jaejoong tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu keluar dari selangkangannya. Dengan cepat ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Yunho.

"Ah!" kaget Jaejoong ketika melihat banyak darah di tempat tidur yang keluar dari selangkangannya. Yunho yang juga melihat darah itu kaget dan shock.

"Appo" rintih Jaejoong sambil menekan perutnya agar rasa sakitnya berkurang. Tapi, bukannya berkurang, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah.

"Yah, ayo kita kerumah sakit!" ucap Yunho dan langsung memakaikan Jaejoong pakaian, lalu menggendong Jaejoong ke mobil.

oOo

"Ck, bagaimana dengan kondisinya? Kenapa tadi dia mengeluarkan darah?" gumam Yunho sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD, tempat Jaejoong sedang di periksa sekarang. Perasaan hatinya sangat tak menentu saat ini, rasa bersalah, khawatir, cemas, dan panic menjadi satu.

CEKLEK

Seorang doker keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut lalu berjalan kearah Yunho. Yunho yang melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD langsung mendekat kepada dokter tersebut dan bertanya tentang keadaan Jaejoong.

"Ah, dokter. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Jaejoong? Dan dia kenapa?" Tanya Yunho tak sabaran.

Dokter tersebut menundukkan wajahnya karena merasa bersalah.

"Maaf tuan. Istri anda mengalami keguguran dan istri anda harus di operasi untuk membersihkan sisa janin yang masih tersisa di rahimnya" jelas dokter itu.

"M-mwo?" kaget Yunho dan langsung mematung. Jaejoong pasti keguguran karena dia 'bermain' terlalu kasar semalam, ia juga tak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong semalam bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

Ia… ia membunuh anaknya sendiri…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aduhhh… jangan pada marah sama Yunppa dong :3 kasian Yunppa, entar Yunppa-nya nangis lho XD

Gomawo yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya~

Annyeong~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T or M? *saya gak tau nih fanfic ratednya apa#plak*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Sudah 3 hari sejak pasca keguguran dan operasi yang di alami oleh Jaejoong. Dia sendiri sudah tau kalau dia mengalami keguguran. Dia mengetahui hal tersebut dari Dokter yang menanganinya saat ia bertanya bagaimana dengan kondisi kandungnya. Sejak mengetahui hal tersebut, Jaejoong tak berhenti menangis, tak mau makan, dan tak mau berbicara dengan siapapun, termasuk Yunho. Orangtuanya juga sudah mengetahui bahwa ia mengalami keguguran tapi orangtuanya belum sempat menjenguk di karenakan kedua orangtuanya tiga hari yang lalu, tepat saat ia mengalami keguguran, sedang berada di Chungnam untuk menemui Halmoni-nya yang sedang sakit keras.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan Jaejoong dirawat di buka dan masuklah seorang namja tampan yang memegang setangkai bunga tulip di tangan kanannya.

"Jaejoong-ah" sapa namja itu kemudian menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Jaejoong lalu meletakkan setangkai tulip segar itu di vas kaca transparan yang berada di atas meja samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri tak menyahut, bahkan melirikpun tidak karena ia sudah tau siapa namja tersebut.

"Jae" panggil namja itu tapi Jaejoong tetap tak meyahut.

"Joongie, maafkan aku… mianhae…. Jeongmal mianhaeyo" ucap namja itu lalu memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong. Jaejoong melirik kearah namja itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Yun" balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang datar. Namja itu, Yunho, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

Sungguh, ia merasa sangat sangat bersalah karena menyebabkan Jaejoong keguguran. Sewaktu Dokter mengatakan Jaejoong keguguran dan harus dioperasi, entah kenapa ia merasa terpukul. Yunho menunggu Jaejoong sampai selesai dioperasi, dan dia harus meminta izin untuk cuti shooting selama satu hari. Pada awalnya, sutradara drama-nya itu tak mengizinkan, tapi karena Yunho memberi alasan kalau keluarga jauhnya ada yang meninggal dan ia harus memberi penghormatan terakhir, akhirnya ia di beri izin.

"Jaejoong-ah, kau sudah memakan makan malammu?" Tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Yunho lalu mengambil makanan yang berada di atas meja di sebelah kananya.

"Kau makan ne.. aku akan menyuapimu" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong menggeleng lagi sebagai jawabannya, membuat Yunho menghela nafas pelan.

Yunho sedikit kesal kepada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong hanya membalas kata-katanya dengan gelengan kepala, atau menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang sangat singkat.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka, mengalihkan pandangan dua orang namja yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Masuklah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan pandangan dan wajah yang terlihat khawatir. Tanpa menutup pintu, namja tersebut langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jae, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya namja itu sambil terus memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, tak menyadari tatapan tak suka yang ditujukan Yunho untuknya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli lalu perlahan melepaskan pelukan namja tersebut.

"Changmin-ah, aku tak apa-apa. Hanya.. hanya sakit ringan kok" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Aigoo… makanya, jaga kesehatanmu ne" ucap Changmin lalu mengelus kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Merasa ada orang lain di dalam ruangan itu, Changminpun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Yunho yang masih menatap tak suka padanya.

"Omo! Kau Yunhokan? Jung Yunho?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya dengan mulut yang berbentuk huruf 'O'.

"N..ne. Dia Jung Yunho" Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Suamimukan?" Tanya Changmin lagi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kiri. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, jadi benar kalau kau menikah dengan Jung Yunho. Ah, apakah kau sudah makan Jae?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong sedikit gugup.

"Belum" jawab Jaejoong singkat lalu sedikit melirik kearah Yunho. Ia melihat kalau rahang Yunho sepertinya sedikit mengeras. Apakah Yunho sedang marah?

"Jaejoong-ah, kau makanlah dengan namja itu" ucap Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya yang sedikit memuncak. Kenapa Jaejoong banyak bicara dengan namja yang bernama Changmin itu? Kalau bersamanya, Jaejoong hanya berbicara dengan singkat saja.

"Wah.. gomawo Yunho-ssi. Jja, aku akan menyuapimu Jae" kata Changmin bahagia lalu mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho menatap Changmin tajam yang tentunya tak dapat di lihat oleh Changmin karena ia sedang menyuapkan Jaejoong, tetapi Jaejoong dapat melihat itu. Lalu, Yunho pergi dari ruangan Jaejoong tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

oOo

"Cih, sial!" maki Yunho sambil memukul stir mobilnya.

"Kenapa sekarang dia bersikap dingin padaku? Apa dia masih marah padaku? Atau ia ingin membalasku yang sebelumnya dingin terhadapnya?" Tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah~ entahlah. Kurasa dia memang masih marah terhadapku, jadi wajar saja. Tapi, aku harus bisa membuat dia memaafkanku dan aku juga harus mulai mengubah sikapku padanya" ucap Yunho lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia harus membuat Jaejoong memaafkannya, harus! Kalau tidak, ia tidak akan merasa tenang jika ia tidak membuat Jaejoong memaafkannya dan ia akan semakin merasa bersalah karena gugurnya janin Jaejoong.

oOo

Pagi ini Yunho berangkat untuk shooting pagi-pagi sekali karena ia akan melakukan pengambilan gambar saat jam 6 pagi. Ia sengaja berangkat lebih pagi, karena ia akan di make-up dan berlatih dialognya terlebih dahulu.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan kearah sang sutradara dan staff lainnya yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Oppa~ tak terasa ya, kita sudah menjalani shooting selama lima hari dan hampir seminggu. Ah~ dua minggu lagi shooting drama ini selesai. Kenapa episodenya tidak panjang saja sih? Kalau panjangkan, kita akan lebih lama berdua. Iya kan oppa?" celoteh seorang yeoja yang kini sedang berjalan di samping Yunho sambil memegang lengan kirinya.

Yunho hanya memandang sebentar kepada Ara –yeoja tersebut-, lalu kembali menghadap kearah depan dan berjalan tanpa menjawab Ara. Ara yang merasa di acuhkan, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yunho-ssi! Ayo sini, aku akan memake-up mu!" teriak salah satu yeoja. Yeoja itu adalah make-up artis yang akan memake-up Yunho sebelum take adegan dimulai.

Yunho dan Ara menuju kearah yeoja itu. Yunho tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeong Hye Jin-ssi" sapa Yunho.

"Ne, annyeong. Ayo cepat duduk" suruh Hye Jin kepada Yunho yang di balas anggukkan kepala oleh Yunho. Yunho melepas tangan Ara yang memegang lengannya lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan untuk duduk selama di make-up. Sementara Ara kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi dari sana untuk menghapal dialognya sendiri.

oOo

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah mengobrol dengan Changmin di ruangannya. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena lelucon yang di buat oleh Changmin. Semenjak tau kalau Jaejoong masuk rumah sakit, Changmin selalu bolak-balik dari rumahnya ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menemani Jaejoong selama Yunho masih shooting.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan Jaejoong terbuka dan muncullah dua orang namja paruh baya yang satunya tengah memegang keranjang buah. Changmin dan Jaejoong langsung melihat kearah dua namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Aigoo Joongie~ bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?" Tanya salah satu namja paruh baya tersebut yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma" jawab Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan ummanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau keguguran?" Tanya namja yang memegang keranjang buah tadi yang ternyata appa Kim. Pertanyaan appa Kim tadi membuat Changmin melebarkan matanya.

"Umm… aku terpeleset appa" dusta Jaejoong. Tak mugkinkan ia bilang kalau ia keguguran karena Yunho 'bermain' kasar waktu itu dan membuat kandungannya yang masih lemah menjadi keguguran?

"Makanya hati-hati chagiya~ tenang saja, kau bisa membuatnya lagi dengan Yunho" ucap umma Kim sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan ummanya.

"Ah iya, kami tak bisa berlama-lama Joongie. Karena, kami akan pergi ke Jepang" seru appa Kim.

"Mwo? Wae appa? apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Jaejoong kepada appanya.

"Ani, bukan masalah. Tetapi appa akan dinas untuk beberapa hari di sana dan akan di temani oleh ummamu" jawab appa Kim lalu menatap Changmin.

"Ah! Sepertinya wajahmu familiar anak muda" ucap appa Kim sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Changmin. Changmin tersenyum.

"Ne, ajussi sudah lupa denganku? Aku Changmin, Shim Changmin. Teman Jaejoong sewaktu di High School" balas Changmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ck, si Changmin yang suka sekali makan itu eoh? Kau sudah setinggi ini rupanya" kata appa Kim sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

"Ne, ajussi" ucap Changmin malu.

"Ayo yeobo, kita harus mempersiapkan barang-barang kita. Joongie-ah kami permisi dulu ne, dan Changminnie, tolong jaga Joongie ne" sahut umma Kim. Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Umma juga titip salam buat Yunho ne Joongie. Bilang kepada Yunho, jangan terlalu bekerja dengan keras, pikirkan kesehatan" ucap umma Kim dan di balas anggukan lagi oleh Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Joongie, Changminnie" pamit umma Kim dan appa Kim lalu keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Changmin di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Yah, Jae! Ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kau bilang hanya sakit ringan saja, tapi kenapa ajussi bertanya padamu kenapa kau keguguran. Apa jangan-jangan kau memang keguguran? Ah, kau membohongiku. Ayo, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya" ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

Jaejoong menghela nafas pasrah. Changmin kini sudah tau kalau sebelumnya ia hamil. Huh~ ini karena appanya yang tadi menanyakan tentang mengapa dia keguguran.

Jaejoong mulai menceritakan yang sebenarnya dan Changmin setia mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

oOo

"Ok! Shooting hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ucap sang sutradara memberitahukan bahwa shooting hari itu telah selesai.

Yunho membungkukkan badannya kearah beberapa staff lalu menghela nafas lelah. Ah, entah kenapa ia merindukan Jaejoong saat ini. Apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh istrinya itu di rumah sakit ya?

"Oppa" panggil Ara lalu mendekat kearah Yunho.

"Kita pulang bersama ne" ucap Ara sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae, aku akan pergi lagi setelah ini" balas Yunho meminta maaf.

"Oppa mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Ara.

"Aku mau menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit" jawab Yunho jujur. Memang di akan menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit kan?

"Yasudahlah, tak apa. Tapi lain kali kita pulang bersama ne" seru Ara. Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ara.

"Ne" sahut Yunho.

"Aku pulang dulu oppa. Annyeong" pamit Ara dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafas lelah sekali lagi lalu pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

oOo

CEKLEK

"Jaejoong-ah" panggil Yunho ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong di rawat.

Ia melihat kearah tempat tidur dan menemukan Jaejoong tengah tertidur dan Changmin yang juga tengah tertidur di kursi sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong.

Hati Yunho memanas ketika melihat pemandangan tersebut. Changmin seperti seorang suami yang sedang menjaga istrinya di rumah sakit.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat untuk meredakan emosinya. Kenapa Changmin yang berada di sini? Seharusnyakan dia! Yunho adalah suami Jaejoong, bukannya Changmin. Jadi, kenapa namja tinggi itu yang menemani Jaejoong disini?

Yunho keluar lagi dari ruangan Jaejoong lalu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit di dada saat melihat orang lain yang menemani istrimu sendiri. Kini Yunho tau, bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat melihatnya dan Ara yang tertangkap kamera paparazzi di TV. Dan juga perasaan Jaejoong ketika ia mengaku kalau ia berpacaran dengan Ara. Rasanya sangat sakit dan sesak di bagian dada.

Yunho masih mencintai dan menyayangi Jaejoong, tapi tidak dengan bayinya. Dan kini, janin itu telah lenyap. Jadi, apakah ia harus kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu sebelum adanya bayi di dalam rahim Jaejoong yang merubahnya menjadi kasar terhadap istri yang masih ia cintai?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Cerita makin aneh bin gaje =='

Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, dan gomawo buat kyu501lover yang udah ngoreksi di chap sebelumnya*HugYou* dan juga gomawo buat yang masih membaca fanfic ini*terharu*...

Thanks banget yang udah ngasih semangat^^

Oh iya, kandungan Jaeumma sebelumnya berumur 2 bulan jadikan masih agak lemah^^

Ini udah di buat kalo Yunppa menyesal karena membuat Jaemma keguguran…

Gomawo~

Annyeong~


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T or M? *saya gak tau nih fanfic ratednya apa#plak*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

CEKLEK

"Annyeong Joongie" sapa Yunho yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu sebentar lalu kembali membaca buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Joongie, apakah kau bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit? Aku membawakan bulgogi untukmu" ucap Yunho menunjukkan plastic yang berada di tangannya.

"Aku tak lapar" balas Jaejoong acuh. Yunho menghela nafasnya, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Jaejoong.

"Eumm.. kalau begitu, apakah kau mau jalan-jalan di taman? Apa kau tidak bosan kalau terus-terusan berada di dalam kamar ini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Aku sudah jalan-jalan di taman kemarin bersama Changmin" jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di tangannya. Yunho merasakan dadanya sakit karena Jaejoong membawa-bawa nama Changmin.

"Ah, kalau begi-" perkataan Yunho terputus karena terdengar suara lain yang berbicara.

CEKLEK

"Jae!" sapa Changmin dengan nada semangat yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong dan memotong perkataan Yunho. Yunho memasang raut wajah tak sukanya saat melihat Changmin.

'Untuk apa lagi dia kemari? Semalam diakan sudah kemari' batin Yunho tak suka.

"Jae, ini aku membelikanmu bunga lily kesukaanmu" ucap Changmin lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Jaejoong menatap buket bunga itu dengan pandangan berseri-seri, lalu mengambil buket itu.

"Wah, gomawo Changmin-ah. Kau sangat perhatian padaku, sampai memberiku bunga segala" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan menghirup aroma bunga lily itu.

Changmin hanya tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, sementara Yunho memegang dadanya yang terasa perih.

"Yunho-ssi, gwaenchana?" Tanya Changmin melihat Yunho yang memegang bagian dadanya.

"Gwaenchana" jawab Yunho datar lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong.

"Dia kenapa ya? Apakah dia sakit?" gumam Changmin yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau" balas Jaejoong sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

oOo

"Oppa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" ucap Ara kepada Yunho. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju parkiran, dan mereka baru saja selesai dengan shooting mereka.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Yunho menghentikan jalannya lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Ara. Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit kuat, dia terlihat ragu sekarang.

"Oppa… aku.. aku ingin putus denganmu" kata Ara dengan pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Putus?" ulang Yunho.

"Ne. Oppa akhir-akhir ini, sering mengacuhkanku. Kau taukan kalau aku tak suka di acuhkan? Maka dari itu, aku mau kita putus" ujar Ara.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak masalah" balas Yunho sambil melanjutkan jalannya. Ara juga kembali berjalan di samping Yunho.

"Tapi, apakah kita masih bisa berteman oppa?" Tanya Ara pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kita masih akan berteman" sahut Yunho lalu tersenyum pada Ara. Ara membalas senyum Yunho lalu mencubit kedua pipi Yunho.

"Yah! Appo!" seru Yunho kesakitan sambil mengusap-ngusap pipinya karena di cubit oleh Ara. Ara berlari menghindari Yunho lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa. Yunho mengejar Ara untuk membalas perbuatan yeoja itu karena telah mencubit pipinya hingga ia merasa kesakitan.

oOo

Jaejoong kini tengah merapikan selimutnya. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter hari ini. Hatinya sungguh sangat senang karena tak perlu lagi memakan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak enak dan juga tak perlu mencium bau obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat menusuk hidungnya.

"Joongie, apa sudah siap?" Tanya umma Jung. Ia yang membantu Jaejoong mempacking bajunya karena umma Jaejoong sedang berada di Jepang. Lagian umma Jung juga belum pernah menjenguk Jaejoong, karena ia sebelumnya berada di luar kota bersama suaminya.

"Ne, umma" jawab Jaejoong. Umma Jung dan Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

Setelah sampai di parkiran umma Jung dan Jaejoongpun masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, yang sabar ne. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan anak lagi dengan Yunho" ucap umma Jung lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga menggenggam tangan umma Jung dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ne umma" balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

'Apakah Yunho mau mempunyai anak lagi? Kurasa ia tak mau' batin Jaejoong sedih.

oOo

Jaejoong PoV

Aku kurang yakin dengan perkataan umma barusan. Haah~ Yunho pasti tidak mau mempunyai anak!. Aku juga masih merasa sedih, kesal, dan kecewa padanya, karena secara tidak langsung, dialah yang membuatku keguguran.

Changmin juga mengatakan hal sama kepadaku, kalau aku pasti bisa mendapatkan anak lagi. Aku takut. Aku takut jika aku hamil lagi, dia akan menjadi kasar lagi terhadapku.

Yunho, ia telah mengubah setengah dari rasa cintaku padanya menjadi rasa sakit dan benci. Aku benci terhadap dirinya yang kasar. Aku benci terhadap sikapnya yang tak mau menerima anak kami yang masih kukandung sebelumnya, dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal. Aku juga masih sangat muda untuk menjadi seorang umma!. Ia pasti sangat senang karena bayi itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam rahimku!.

Andai saja sikap Yunho seperti Changmin yang selalu membuatku terhibur, sangat perhatian padaku, dan juga lembut kepadaku. Tapi, saat aku masih dirawat di rumah sakit, aku mendapati ada beberapa perubahan pada sikap Yunho. Ia menjadi perhatian padaku dengan menanyakan aku sudah makan atau belum. Tapi, aku tak mau kalau perubahan sikapnya itu hanya karena perasaan bersalah semata. Aku ingin perubahan sikapnya itu berdasarkan dari dalam hatinya, dan itu tulus.

Aku tidak tau kenapa kalau ia menjengukku saat masih di rumah sakit, aku bersikap dingin kepadanya. Itu bukanlah kemauanku, melainkan kemauan hatiku. Entah kenapa, hatiku berkata kalau aku harus bersikap dingin sementara waktu kepadanya agar ia mengetahui bagaimana rasanya diacuhkan.

Ah, tak terasa.. aku telah sampai di depan rumahku dengan Yunho, dan ah! Ternyata ia tidak menjemputku di rumah sakit karena ia akan menyambutku di rumah. Hatiku terasa sedikit senang karena ia menyambutku dengan senyuman di bibirnya itu. Senyuman yang telah lama tak kulihat, dan aku sangat merindukan senyumnya itu.

Jaejoong PoV End

oOo

Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh umma Jung dan Jaejoong telah berada di depan rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah. Yunho memperlebar senyum di bibirnya saat melihat pintu mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihat Jaejoong yang turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Welcome back Jaejoongie" sambut Yunho masih dengan senyum di bibirnya. Jaejoong membalas sambutan Yunho dengan senyum tipis.

"Yun, bisakah kau bawa barang Joongie yang berada di bagasi?" tanya umma Jung. Yunho menggangguk lalu membuka bagasi mobil yang ditumpangi umma Jung dan Jaejoong. Ia mengeluarkan satu tas yang lumayan besar dari bagasi tersebut dan membawanya masuk.

"Kajja Joongie, kita masuk. Kau harus istirahat kembali beberapa hari ini, dan jangan terlalu kelelahan ne" ucap umma Jung mengingatkan. Jaejoong memang tidak boleh terlalu kelelahan untuk beberapa hari kedepan, mengingat ia masih memiliki luka bekas jahitan operasi.

"Ne umma" balas Jaejoong sambil mengangguk. Umma Jung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama.

oOo

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah menikmati makan malam yang baru saja mereka pesan melalui delivery service, di karenakan tidak ada bahan makanan di dalam kulkas mereka. Umma Jung sudah pulang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Mereka makan dalam diam, dan yang terdengar hanya dentingan suara sendok dan sumpit saja. Sesekali Yunho mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jaejoong yang sedang makan dengan damai. Merasa dipandangi terus oleh Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoong merasa risih juga dan bertanya pada suaminya itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memandangiku dari tadi?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan karena ia telah ketahuan mencuri pandang kearah istrinya.

"Eung... emm.. ah! Nanti aku saja yang membereskan ini" ujar Yunho gugup.

"Tak usah, aku saja yang membereskannya. Kau istirahatlah" balas Jaejoong dengan nada datar lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ania... kau tidak boleh kelelahan Joongie. Ingat pesan umma" kata Yunho.

"Huh~ yasudah. Aku sudah selesai makan" ucap Jaejoong dan bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah ruang TV. Yunho merasakan sifat Jaejoong yang sekarang terkesan dingin. Yunho menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu membereskan bekas makanan yang ada di meja makan.

oOo

"Ahahaha... aigoo! Kau sungguh lucu Changmin-ah". Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa dari ruang TV. Apakah Jaejoong sedang menelfon? Dengan siapa? Ah! Tadi Jaejoong menyebut 'Changmin-ah'. Ck, Changmin lagi.. Changmin lagi.

"Haha.. terus, bagaimana lagi?". Yunho kembali mendengar suara Jaejoong. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan melalui telefon? Ia sangat penasaran saat ini.

Yunho mencuci tangannya di wastafel lalu menngintip kearah ruang TV. Ia melihat Jaejoong tengah berbaring di sofa sambil memegang ponsel di tangan kanannya.

"Omo... haha.. lucu sekali! Ah, aku jadi rindu padamu". Yunho membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang mengatakan kalau istrinya itu merindukan namja tinggi itu. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia tau kalau istrinya merindukan namja lain.

"Ne, annyeong Changmin-ah... saranghae". Hati Yunho bertambah sakit saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang barusan. Ia memegang dadanya dan merasakan matanya sedikit panas. Dengan cepat ia ke kamar mandi yang masih berada satu ruangan di dapur rumahnya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke pintu kamar mandi.

'Akh, rasanya sangat sakit disini! Orang yang kucintai ternyata mencintai orang lain' batin Yunho. Tak terasa air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu jatuh tanpa mengusapnya. Biarlah. Biarlah ia menjadi orang lemah saat ini. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang dan tidak ada cara agar sakit itu berkurang.

Yunho memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri agar rasa sakit di dadanya menghilang, tetapi rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang, malah dadanya terasa nyeri karena terus dipukulinya sendiri. Yunho menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

oOo

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 KST sekarang. Yunho masuk ke kamarnya dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena sisa-sisa air mata di matanya sedikit mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur di kasur dengan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Perlahan, Yunho mendekat kearah Jaejoong yang tertidur.

'Sangat indah' bantinnya saat melihat wajah tidur Jaejoong yang damai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Yunho membiarkan bibirnya menempel di bibir Jaejoong untuk beberapa saat lalu melepaskannya.

"Saranghae" bisik Yunho pelan di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit menggeliat karena merasakan sebuah terpaan nafas di telinganya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Jaejoong yang menggeliat lucu. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengambil jaketnya yang berada di gantungan pintu lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

'Kau pantas berbahagia Jaejoongie. Kau pantas berbahagia dengan Changmin. Aku tau kalau selama ini kau tak bahagia hidup bersamaku. Aku selalu saja kasar terhadapmu sampai karena perbuatanku, anak kita menjadi tiada. Mianhae BooJaejoongie. Mianhae'

Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya yang berada di meja ruang TV lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu tersebut lalu menguncinya dari luar. Kalau ia tak mengunci pintu rumah, dipastikan kalau besok rumahnya akan kemalingan. Ia memakai kunci cadangan untuk menguncinya dari luar, jadi Jaejoong bisa membuka pintu itu dari dalam dengan kunci aslinya.

Yunho menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi dari kawasan rumahnya. Ia tak tau kemana ia harus pergi sekarang. Besok dan lusa ia tidak akan menjalani shooting, karena sutradara drama itu sedang sakit.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia sudah membuat sebuah keputusan sekarang. Jaejoong tidak bahagia hidup bersamanya, kalau dengan Changmin, Jaejoong selalu tertawa dan bahagia. Ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia harus rela, harus!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Aduh... lagi sibuk sama pelajaran ini, jadi gak sempat ngetik dan baru update sekarang...

Oh ya, sekedar info... saya mempunyai project ff baru, jadi saya mau bertanya... apakah fanfic ini ditamatkan terlebih dahulu atau langsung bikin tuh project baru tapi kalau updatenya gantian...

Ada reviewer yang minta YooSu masuk di ff ini. Sebenarnya sih mau saya masukkan, tapi karena ceritanya udah sampai disini, jadi gak bisa... mianhae chingu :(

Dan juga masih ada yang bertanya kenapa Yundad gak mau nerima anak yang di kandung Jaemom... itu karena Yundad belum siap menjadi appa dari keponakan Cassie... alasan yang gak logis ya? Salahkan Yundad, kenapa gak pake 'pengaman' waktu ber-ah-oh sama Jaemom XD

Ah, dan satu lagi! Ini enaknya happy ending atau sad ending ya? Ada reviewer yang request sad ending, dan saya sebenarnya mau-mau saja buat ff ini menjadi sad ending XD

Omo... MV emak udah keluar~ Oh My God! It's so cool guys!^^

Ok, sekian dulu... mian kalau chap ini pendek ne... saya usahakan chap depan akan lebih panjang :)

Big Thank's for your review in previous chapter^^ dan salam kenal buat readers baru^^

See you next time~

Annyeong~


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Regret

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Others

Pair: YunJae *noother*

Rated: T or M? *saya gak tau nih fanfic ratednya apa#plak*

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Warning! Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen-ai, M-Preg! Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya, membelah malam Kota Seoul yang masih ramai walaupun waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Pandangannya tetap focus menatap jalanan di depannya, sedangkan pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Drrtt.. drrtt…

Yunho merasakan telfon genggamnya bergetar di dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Yunho mengambil benda tersebut dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih berada di stir mobil.

Yunho melihat ID sang penelfon sebelum menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Yunho pada sang penelfon.

"Yeoboseyo, oppa. Kau sedang dimana sekarang? Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu" ucap sang penelfon yang tenyata adalah Ara.

"Mianhae.. oppa tak bisa" balas Yunho, membuat Ara yang berada di seberang sana merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Oppa, aku mohon.. aku benar-benar sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini. Jebal oppa" bujuk Ara. Yunho menghela nafas pelan sebelum kembali membalas ucapan Ara.

"Ne, baiklah. Kau mau bertemu dimana?" Tanya Yunho yang menyetujui permintaan Ara.

"Di Coffee Shop dekat rumahku. Gomawo oppa" ucap Ara berterima kasih.

"Ne. tunggu oppa" balas Yunho.

"Arasseo" kata Ara, lalu memutuskan panggilannya.

Yunho melirik jam yang ada di layar ponselnya, lalu meletakkan benda tersebut di kursi penumpang sebelah kanannya. Untuk apa Ara memintanya bertemu? Padahal, sebentar lagi akan tengah malam.

oOo

Yunho mendorong pintu masuk Coffee Shop 24 jam yang merupakan tempat perjanjiannya untuk bertemu dengan Ara. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Coffee Shop tersebut. Tempat itu sudah tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena malam yang semakin larut.

"Oppa!" Yunho mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti memanggilnya dari arah sebelah kanan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati Ara yang tengah berdiri sambil melambai padanya. Yunho tersenyum, lalu mendekati meja Ara.

"Kau lama menunggu oppa?" Tanya Yunho lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Ara.

"Ania.." jawab Ara pelan.

"Kau bilang kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan oppa, bantuan apa? Mungkin saja oppa dapat membantu" ucap Yunho membuka perbincangan diantara mereka.

"Begini.. sebenarnya aku tak memerlukan bantuan oppa, tetapi saran dari oppa" kata Ara sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Saran? Tentang apa?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eumm.. aku sedang bertengkar dengan namjachinguku oppa, jadi aku mau meminta saran darimu, bagaimana untuk mengatasinya" jawab Ara sambil tetap memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Memangnya kalian bertengkar karena apa?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Dia cemburu karena aku banyak menyimpan nomor artis pria yang menjadi lawan mainku di drama-drama sebelumnya. Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau kami masih saling berkomunikasi hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar?" Tanya Ara lalu menatap Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hm.. oppa rasa wajar saja dia cemburu" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya.

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku harus bagaimana oppa?" Tanya Ara lagi meminta saran dari Yunho.

"Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan baik padanya, lalu katakan kalau kau akan menghapus nomor-nomor itu" saran Yunho. Ara menatap Yunho sebentar sebelum mengulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Hah… baiklah! Akan kulakukan!" ucap Ara bersemangat.

"Maaf, apakah kalian akan memesan sesuatu?" Tanya seorang waiter yang baru saja datang ke meja Yunho dan Ara.

"Ne, aku ingin memesan segelas Cappucino" jawab Ara.

"Aku juga" ucap Yunho yang juga memesan apa yang dipesan oleh Ara.

"Baik, Cappucinonya dua. Silahkan ditunggu" kata sang waiter lalu pergi untuk memberikan pesanan Yunho dan Ara kepada sang pembuat Cappucino tersebut.

"Oppa, kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali? Apa kau ada masalah?" Tanya Ara.

"Tidak. Aku tak mempunyai masalah" jawab Yunho berbohong dan tersenyum.

"Ck.. kau tak bisa membohongiku oppa! Cepat katakan apa masalahmu, mungkin saja aku dapat membantu" ucap Ara mendesak Yunho agar mau menceritakan masalahnya.

Sebenarnya Yunho kurang yakin kalau Ara dapat membantunya, tapi bisa sajakan Ara memberinya solusi untuk menghadapi masalahnya.

"Begini.. tapi, kau harus berjanji terlebih dahulu, kalau kau tak akan membeberkan rahasia yang akan oppa ceritakan padamu!" ucap Yunho pelan, seperti berbisik sambil mencondongkan sedikit badannya ke depan Ara. Ara menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali sebagai jawabannya.

"Permisi… ini Cappucinonya" waiter yang meminta pesanan Yunho dan Ara kembali lagi dengan nampan di tangan kanannya, yang terdapat dua Cappucino pesanan Yunho dan Ara. Waiter tersebut memindahkan dua gelas Cappucino dari nampan yang dibawanya.

"Silahkan menikamati" ucap sang waiter tersebut sebelum kembali pergi dari hadapan Yunho dan Ara.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu oppa?" Tanya Ara penasaran. Yunho berpindah tempat duduk ke samping kiri Ara agar tak ada yang dapat mendengar ucapannya.

"Begini.. sebenarnya.. aku sudah menikah" aku Yunho yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menikah pada Ara. Ara membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"M-mwo?" Tanya Ara tak percaya. Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja dengan pelan.

"Dan.. sekarang.. aku sedang mempunyai masalah dengan istriku" ucap Yunho dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Ara tak sabaran, sepertinya ia sangat tertarik.

"Aku… aku membuat istriku keguguran anak kami… dan dia.. dia mungkin masih kecewa dan marah padaku. Dia menjadi orang yang dingin jika dia bersamaku" ucap Yunho lagi dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ara menatap prihatin kepada Yunho. Kasihan sekali Yunho, istrinya sendiri bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Oppa melakukan apa, sampai-sampai membuat anak kalian keguguran? Kalau oppa berbuat kasar padanya, wajar kalau ia merasa kecewa dan juga marah kepada oppa" kata Ara yang membuat Yunho semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Perasaan bersalahnya bertambah besar kepada istrinya yang masih dicintainya.

"Aku.. aku.. memaksanya untuk melakukan 'itu' di saat kandungannya masih berusia dua bulan" ucap Yunho. Penyesalannya kembali datang.

"Aigoo! Oppa sungguh keterlaluan! Pantas saja dia kecewa dan marah…" sahut Ara yang mengerti apa yang di sebut Yunho dengan 'itu'.

"Tapi, tunggu! Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Tanya Ara.

"Eung.. belum sampai setahun" jawab Yunho pelan.

"Astaga! Apa dia tahu kalau kita sempat bepacaran?" Tanya Ara lagi dengan tak sabaran. Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ara barusan.

"Bahkan aku yang memberitahunya kalau kita memang berpacaran saat itu" ucap Yunho.

"Astaga oppa! Aku tahu, pasti dia merasa sangat sakit hati! Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Ara. Volume suaranya agak meninggi karena sedikit marah pada Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah kepada istrinya Yunho dengan membuat istrinya itu sakit hati.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu Ara! Sifatku berubah sejak dia mengandung anak kami… dan juga, aku merasa tak bisa menerima anak itu" seru Yunho frustasi lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dia menjadi dingin kepadaku, tetapi dia akan tertawa dan bahagia bila sedang berbicara atau bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama Changmin" sambung Yunho dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia merasakan airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Berarti, dia lebih bahagia dengan namja yang bernama Changmin itu daripada denganmu oppa" tanggap Ara.

"Tapi, apakah kau mau menyerahkan istrimu kepada namja yang bernama Changmin itu?" Tanya Ara. Yunho menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dia mungkin sudah membenciku. Dia lebih bahagia bersama Changmin daripada bersamaku, jadi aku akan merelakannya untuk Changmin" ucap Yunho.

"Yah! Kenapa oppa menyerah secepat itu eoh? Apa oppa tak mencintai istrimu lagi?" Tanya Ara yang menjadi kesal sendiri karena Yunho yang menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… kau tahu Ara.. sewaktu di rumah tadi, ia sedang bertelfonan dengan Changmin. Ia tertawa senang saat berbicara dengan namja itu. Dan kau tahu, bahkan istriku sendiri mengucapkan 'Saranghae' kepada namja itu. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dia tak mencintaiku lagi" jelas Yunho. Airmatanya jatuh ketika mengingat kejadian sewaktu di rumah tadi.

Ara memeluk Yunho sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Yunho yang bergetar. Untung saja keaadaan Coffee Shop itu sedang sepi, dan hanya mereka berdualah pelanggan yang tersisa. Yunho membalas pelukan Ara.

"Kau harus mendapatkan perhatiannya kembali oppa. Aku yakin, kalau ia tak membencimu. Kau harus menjadi yang lebih baik lagi daripada sebelumnya. Menangkan hatinya kembali oppa. Aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Ara tulus. Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Ne. aku tak boleh menyerahkan Jaejoongieku kepada Changmin! Aku akan memperjuangkan cintaku kembali!" seru Yunho yakin dan bersemangat. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kepada Ara yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum, dan iapun juga membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jadi namanya Jaejoongie? Siapa nama lengkapnya oppa?" Tanya Ara penasaran.

"Namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong" jawab Yunho sambil menerawang wajah Jaejoong yang dapat menggetarkan hatinya.

"Eum.. nama yang cukup bagus, tapi sedikit kurang cocok untuk seorang yeoja" kata Ara.

"Siapa bilang kalau ia seorang yeoja?" Tanya Yunho. Ara membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Seorang namja?" Tanya Ara tak percaya. Yunho hanya mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawabannya.

"Tapi.. ia lebih cantik dari seorang yeoja sekalipun, bahkan ia bisa mengandung" ucap Yunho membanggakan istrinya.

"Wah.. aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Apa dia lebih cantik daripada aku oppa?" Tanya Ara pada Yunho.

"Ne. Jaejoongie itu sangaaattt cantik" jawab Yunho membuat Ara mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa kami bisa bertemu lain kali oppa?" Tanya Ara lagi. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan istri seorang Jung Yunho yang bernama Kim Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Oppa akan mengenalkannya kepadamu lain kali" balas Yunho.

"Ahh~ gomawo oppa" ucap Ara berterima kasih.

"Seharusnya oppa yang berterima kasih Ara. Karena kau, oppa mempunyai semangat untuk mendapatkan hati Joongie kembali… Jeongmal gomawo Ara-ah" kata Yunho lalu tersenyum lembut kepada Ara yang juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Oppa juga sudah memberiku saran, jeongmal gomawo oppa" balas Ara. Yunho mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya! Oppa harus mengajaknya jalan-jalan besok untuk memulai hubungan kalian kembali. Lagipula, besok dan lusa kita liburkan" ucap Ara.

"Benar juga" gumam Yunho yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Ara.

"Kalau oppa membutuhkan bantuanku, hubungi saja aku ne" seru Ara.

"Ne, oppa pasti sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu" balas Yunho lalu meminum Cappucinonya yang berada di meja di depannya. Ara juga meminum Cappucinonya sendiri.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu ya oppa. Gomawo untuk sarannya, annyeong" ucap Ara lalu pergi begitu saja dari Coffee Shop tersebut, meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

"Hah~ aku harus semangat!" ucap Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia harus menyusun rencana untuk mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan besok.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Disini Jaemma gak muncul…

Saya sudah memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini terlebih dahulu, gomawo untuk sarannya^^

Big Thank's for Reviewer and Readers^^

Ternyata saya gak nepatin janji kalau chap ini bakalan lebih panjang :(… mianhae*bow*… Tapi, ini apdetnya udah cepatkan^^

Gomawo buat yang udah baca~

Annyeong~


End file.
